By Other Eyes
by Gabiis P
Summary: James Potter era um adolescente normal. Bom, o máximo normal que um adolescente podia ser nas suas condições. Em seu ultimo ano escolar ele conhece a estranha Lily Evans, que já em seu primeiro encontro se mostra nada menos do que desagradável. Graças a ela, ele não ficará tão fissurado por sua condição e passaria a ver que sua vida ainda pode ser muito bem aproveitada. Ainda mais
1. Chapter 1

**_Ei, galerinha! Gabiis P aqui com mais uma historia desse casal maravilhoso. A muito tempo atrás vi uma historia assim, me apaixonei... mas a escritora não terminou. Sim, uma dor no meu coração quando historias boas, bem escritas, são deixadas de lado assim, mas cá estou eu humildemente, escrevendo minha versão do mesmo estilo (no caso do James sendo cego, ok? Não plagiei ninguém!). Espero que gostem, e se gostarem comentem seus lindos ;D_**

* * *

**_James Potter_**

Eu me arrependia.

Arrependia-me a cada novo dia quando sentia o calor do sol em minha pele e não podia ver seu brilho. Quando sentia a chuva caindo sobre minha cabeça e não podia ver o acinzentado do céu, nem os clarões dos relâmpagos cortando o ar.

Passei anos confiando em pessoas erradas e evitando as certas. No final os dois me viraram as costas.

Sempre fui o dono da escola, sonho das garotas, melhor aluno e melhor atleta. Até o acidente.

Deveria ter sido uma noite de festa agradável. Aquela bombinha não deveria ter caído e estourado em minhas mãos , acertando meus olhos e assim também causando a pior dor da minha vida. Aqueles que eu chamava de amigos não deveriam gritar desesperados enquanto em caia de joelhos no chão, minhas mãos passando por meu rosto e saindo encharcado por algo pegajoso.E, principalmente, eu não deveria perder minha visão.

Nos meses que se seguiram eu tive que enfrentar muitas coisas. A tristeza de meus pais quando todos os médicos que buscavam diziam que não havia nada a ser feito por mim, a pena palpável na voz de todos os que iriam me visitar, a dura realidade de que eu estando cego já não era mais bom para pertencer ao grupo de populares; minha fúria e as longas sessões de terapia que se seguiram desta.

Mas por fim eu aceitei. Estava cego e não importa quando ódio eu sentisse, nada mudaria minha situação.

Voltei para a escola. Mantinha-me longe das pessoas e elas de mim. Aprendi a ter calma com o jeito cuidadoso e penoso com que todos, sejam professores ou alunos, me tratavam.

E quando eu achava que as coisas não podia piorar, elas melhoraram.

Acabei por fazer amizade com o enquencreiro Sirius Black e o reservado Remus Lupin. Junto aos dois sentia que minha vida não era tão ruim quanto antes e poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Claro que isso foi antes de eu conhecê-la.

* * *

_Corredores de Imperial High School _

_10:27_

Caminhava hesitante pelo corredor. Havia me esquecido de dobrar minha bengala e por na bolsa e agora aqui estava eu andando pelos corredores usando apenas a parede para me guiar. Toquei uma mureta e pela sensação da escultura sob meus dedos já sabia exatamente onde estava. Afastei-me levemente da parede e voltei a andar, só que dessa vez mais rapidamente. Precisava encontrar Sirius já que foi ele que pediu para professora o deixar ir buscar meu _"instrumento-guia"_ – foram suas palavras – antes que suas duas aulas acabassem, pra mim não ser pisoteados pelos alunos na troca de aula.

_Nha!_ Ele só queria era sair daquela aula.

Perdido em pensamentos eu nem ouvi os sons de passos até que fosse tarde demais. Um corpo pequeno, pude perceber rapidamente, se chocou com o meu enviando nós dois ao chão .

Tentei suavizar a queda da outra pessoa o máximo, levei minhas mãos para frente do corpo e dobrei o joelho. Funcionou. As mãos e joelho pressionados contra a pedra do chão impediram que a pessoa que trombei fosse esmagada por mim. Mas obviamente que isso não impediu a garota – foi minha dedução pelo tamanho do corpo – caísse ruidosamente no chão de pedra e seus livros – percebi pelo barulho – se espalhassem no chão.

Ouvi seu um leve gemido de dor e fiquei preocupado imediatamente . Será que ela tinha batido a cabeça no chão?

– Me des... – minha fala foi interrompida quando uma mão veio, forte e rápida, contra meu rosto – Porra! – foi a primeira coisa que consegui dizer depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

– Seu idiota! – apesar do tom irritado e alterado, sua voz era doce – Porque fez isso?

– Não foi intencional – murmurei me retirando de cima dela.

– Ah, claro! – sarcasmo pingava em sua voz – Você acidentalmente andou na minha direção que nem um louco que nem pra desviar presta!

– Porque _você_ não desviou?- confesso que seu tom me irritou. Estava tão acostumado com as pessoas me tratando cuidadosamente que nem sequer lembrava o que era ter alguém furioso comigo.

Mas, hey, eu que era o cego da historia. Essa maluca devia ter me reconhecido e mudado de caminho imediatamente.

– Hã... talvez porque tivesse vários livros bloqueando minha visão? – foi a resposta irônica – Você que tinha que ter desviado!

– Tenho outro tipo de coisa bloqueando minha visão.

– Tipo o que? Esse óculos ridículo?

– _Hey_! Ele não é... – me lembrei imediatamente que quem tinha me dado os óculos essa manhã foi Sirius – Ele é ridículo?

Ouvi seu bufo irritado seguido por outros sons de coisas se chocando. Ela pegando seus livros talvez?

– How! O que você fez com ele garota? – a voz preocupada de Sirius, camuflada por um tom de brincadeira, invadiu meus ouvidos.

– Não fiz nada, só o trouxa do seu amigo que fica se fingindo de cego.

O clima pesou imediatamente. Eu fiquei paralisado instantaneamente enquanto ouvia Sirius soltar um leve ofegar, podia até visualizar seus olhos arregalados.

Sem dizer uma palavra estendi a palma da mão na direção que ouvi a voz de Sirius, e segundos depois senti minha bengala ser posta ali.

– O que é... – a menina começou a dizer confusa, mas eu a interrompi bruscamente.

– Nesse caso não é fingimento. Eu sou realmente cego – levantei com facilidade e recomecei a andar deixando, com certeza, os dois paralisados de choque.

**_Lilian Evans_**

Troquei o peso de perna, o lábio preso entre os dentes ao observá-lo caminhar em minha direção. Seus passos tão seguros que qualquer pessoa que não o conhecesse pensaria ser mais uma pessoa comum.

Juntando toda minha coragem, chamei:

– Ei, Potter! – sua cabeça se inclinou levemente para o lado, tentando adivinhar de onde veio a voz – Preciso falar com você.

– Seria um ótimo começo saber que você é primeiro – disse sarcasticamente. Sua mão tateou o ar até encontrar a parede, onde ele se encostou e dobrou com rapidez sua bengala.

A minha cabeça vieram varias perguntas, mas nenhuma delicada demais para se fazer. E também não achava que ele compartilharia comigo, não depois do chilique que dei dois dias atrás.

– Meu nome é Lily Evans a...

– Não conheço nenhuma Lily Evans – comentou preguiçosamente, me interrompendo.

Soltei um bufo irritado. Já estava me arrependendo da minha decisão.

– A garota que te esculachou antes de ontem? – retruquei docemente.

– Ah! – o sorriso que ele abriu a seguir me deixou tanto irritada com sua posse arrogante quanto admirada por eu tinha que admitir que aquele sorriso era desconcertante demais.

Na verdade, ele todo era desconcertante demais.

Pele bronzeada, cheio de músculos, cabelos negros bagunçados, óculos escuros ajudando na sua posse de bad boy e sorriso branco na boca carnuda. Aquele garoto era realmente muito gostoso para ser apenas um aluno de colegial, geralmente pessoas assim eram universitários.

Claro que tinha percebido tudo isso quando nos esbarramos, principalmente a parte dos músculos, afinal quando ele me impediu de cair no chão todo seu corpo tinha ficado colado com o meu e deu para perceber direitinho cada músculo daquele corpo; porem estava irritada demais pensando que ele tinha feito de propósito para ligar para seu físico.

– Que é? Veio me acusar de outra coisa? Gravar uma velhinha pelada talvez? – fechei a cara enquanto seu riso preenchia o corredor vazio.

– Na verdade, vim pedir desculpas – praticamente rosnei, esquecendo minha idéia de ser pacifica e não explodir.

– Claro, claro. – seu semblante se tornou frio, qualquer sinal de riso sumindo rapidamente – Peça desculpas ao cego assim sua consciência não ficará pesada por fazê-lo sofrer alem da dor que já sofre.

Ele sabia atiçar minha curiosidade. Será que já tinham feitos quantas vezes isso com ele?

– Seu amigo me convenceu. Por mim não te pedia desculpas nem sob pena de morte.

A sobrancelha, escondida pelo óculos escuros, se levantou levemente.

– Você não é lá muito agradável, não? – perguntou curiosamente.

Decidi ignorar seu comentário.

– Estava de TPM naquele dia, te pedir desculpas seria a mesma coisa que me desculpar por seu mulher. Ou seja, não vai acontecer. Alem do mais você ser cego não quer dizer nada, se eu estou errada na historia eu vou e me desculpo, ponto final.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silencio. Do nada perguntou:

– Tem com quem almoçar hoje?

E foi assim meus caros amigos, que começou minha amizade com James Potter e seu bando, intitulados ridiculamente de Marotos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeeei, que estou demorando muito para postar todas minhas historias, mas realmente não tenho tempo, e quando tenho não vem a vontade.__  
__Eu escrevo porque gosto, porque é um modo de mostrar para outros minhas ideias. Não quero que isso se torne uma obrigação, pois quando isso acontece todos nós sabemos que fica chato e deixe de ser aquilo que nos atraia no inicio.__  
__Terminei esse capitulo e vim logo postar. O mesmo vou fazer com Mágoas e Clichê._

* * *

**James Potter**

Posso ouvir quando seu corpo cai pesadamente no banco em que estou, sacudindo toda a mesa. Também sinto seu suspiro frustrado quando pressiona a testa contra meu ombro.

Remexo meu corpo de modo que fique claro que quero retirar meu braço, quando ela se afasta eu lanço meu braço por seu ombro e ela volta a se aconchegar em mim.

– O que foi? – pergunto tranquilamente. Faz tempos deixei de me preocupar quando ela aparecia assim; em grande parte das vezes eram dramas que apenas me faziam rir.

– Quem mais seria? Claro que o idiota do Adam – resmunga, como previsto me fazendo rir.

Lily era uma garota única. Diferente de qualquer outra da nossa idade ela parecia odiar todos os garotos, até mesmo aqueles com que ficava, o que era o caso do Adam.

– E o que ele fez dessa vez? – sim, daquela vez, pois Lily já havia vindo para mim louca da vida falar que Adam havia mexido em sua coleção de livros; mas o que mais havia me feito rir naquela situação foi o fato de eu já ter bagunçado sua coleção e ela não ter falado nada, apenas ter me dado um soco que doeu pra valer. Eu sabia a diferença de comportamento da Lily entre os amigos e o ficantes – pois namorados ela não tinha e nem parecia na vontade de ter tão cedo – e acho que eles também sabiam, pois em sua maioria odiavam a mim, Sirius e Remus.

– O que ele fez? – percebo como Lily está irritada no modo como enfia as unhas na minha cintura de modo inconsciente – Aquele imbecil falou que tem certeza que eu não quero namorar ele por estar apaixonada por um de vocês.

Um riso ruidoso preenche o silencio que fiz depois de suas palavras.

– Só se for pelo James você quer dizer – Sirius responde.

Lily se afasta de mim e até posso imaginá-la se inclinando ameaçadoramente para Sirius.

– O que quer dizer com isso Black? – Tal como imaginei sua voz contem um tom raivoso.

– Vejamos – o tom sugestivo na voz de Sirius aumenta – qual é a primeira pessoa a quem você recorre em _qualquer caso_, desde um trabalho com nota baixa até os assuntos mais pessoais, tipo seus namoros frustrados? – não posso dizer se Lily o interromperia, mas Sirius continua de qualquer modo – E antes que diga que isso é coisa de amigo eu te falo algo que não é de amigos: como vocês são próximos, e digo _fisicamente_ próximos. Serio, nenhum melhor amigo se agarra que nem vocês dois sem que tenham uma amizade colorida ou tesão reprimido – uma risada mal contida irrompe de algum lugar da mesa, e se não estivesse tão chocado com as palavras de Sirius com certeza teria me chocado com o fato de _Remus Lupin_ estar tirando com a minha cara.

Por um breve instante tudo o que ouço são as lufadas pesadas que Lily solta.

– Ah, quer saber? Foda-se! – e então as mãos de Lily estão novamente em mim, puxando minha cabeça em direção a seu pescoço. Permaneço naquele posição estranha enquanto ela desata com mais um discurso bravo, a cada segundo aumentando a pressão de seus dedos – Esse acéfalo é meu melhor amigo, e agarro ele a hora que eu quiser, e NINGUEM tem nada a ver com isso.

Solto um bufo irritado com sua declaração. Provavelmente Adam estava por perto naquele momento e com o grito Lily atraiu a atenção de muitas pessoas pra mim.

– Desse jeito você não vai ter melhor amigo muito em breve – Sirius comenta despreocupadamente.

Entendendo imediatamente suas palavras me esforço para me afastar de Lily, que assim como os outros está rindo de mim.

– Porra, Evans, você quer me matar, né? – exclamo exasperado – Como se não bastasse o que aconteceu da ultima vez.

Me arrependo imediatamente do que digo. Os risos param bruscamente e posso jurar que Sirius soltou um _Cacete, James!_

Eu quero soltar um _Cacete, James!_

A historia toda aconteceu no final da temporada de futebol do ano passado, quando um jogador com quem Lily estava ficando se irritou comigo por Lily estar comigo naquela noite e não com ele. Ok, talvez o acidente que tive tenha sido levemente planejado (não que ficar com um galo na cabeça por três semanas tenha sido parte dos planos), mas não podem me culpar já que era ele quem tinha decretado que aquela noite seria _a noite_ na relação dos dois. O cara era mil vezes mais forte que a Lily e se fosse tentar algo não acho que ela teria como se defender.

Sei que ela ter passado a noite na minha casa foi um belo de um soco em seu ego, mas achei muita burrice o cara me cercar na saída da escola com seus amigos, de dia, na frente de duzentos alunos. Digo pois no final quem se fodeu foi ele, que por me ter colocado no hospital de tanta porrada foi expulso, e foi com a marca da mão pesada de Lilian Evans na cara, sem falar do chute nas bolas que Sirius não fez questão de esquecer.

Eu levei o ocorrido com muita leveza, mas depois de toda posse de durona de Lily cair, ficou bem claro que o assunto a tinha abalado. Adam era o primeiro cara que ela ficava desde então, mas mesmo assim só depois de um tempo de seca e apenas por ele ser um dos caras mais certinhos da escola.

Como eu dizia, o acidente não me afetou muito, mas Lily ficava toda estranha toda vez que tocávamos no assunto.

Tentei agarrar seu cotovelo antes que ela fugisse, mas Lily foi mais rápida e logo seus passos apresados ficaram perdidos no meio de toda barulheira do refeitório.

Era nessas horas que mais me dava raiva ter minha deficiência. Era bem provável que acabasse espatifado no chão ao tentar a seguir, e saber aonde ela se dirigiu era impossível já que eu_não_ _via absolutamente nada,_ que dirá a direção em que foi.

– Relaxa ai Pontas que logo te levamos lá – Sirius disse tranquilamente – Deixa só eu terminar essa maravilhosa pizza.

Afundei os cotovelos em meus joelhos, deixando minha cabeças cair entre minhas mãos.

Outra coisa que odiava no meu novo jeito de viver. O quanto me deixava dependente dos outros.

* * *

**Lilian Evans**

É de se esperar que dentro de uma escola tão grande como Imperial High School uma pessoa cega demore mais do que 20 minutos para te achar. Sabe, porque ela é _cega_.

Claro que nem todos eles têm companheiros tão fieis que nem Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Nunca li Os Três Mosqueteiros (o que aposto ser de conhecimento de apenas 20% da população MUNDIAL!), nem mesmo ao filmes assisti, mas levando em conta a frase famosa baseada na obra, aqueles três bem que podiam ser Os Três Mosqueteiros. Um por todos e todos por um se aplicava seriamente á eles.

Não os teria notado se não fosse por Sirius. Eita garoto barulhento.

Chegou ás portas da biblioteca praticamente berrando meu nome, e só parou quando me encontrou na quinta prateleira. A minha preferida era lá, onde ficavam as ficções passadas e modernas.

Fechei apressadamente o exemplar de Admirável Mundo Novo quando notei as mãos de Sirius indo nada sutilmente em direção as costas de James. Num piscar de olhos eu tinha um garoto de 1,80 em cima de mim.

– Está gordinho hein, Potter – provoquei.

– Isso é excesso de gostosura – falou de volta.

Estava reparando em seu sorriso brincalhão quando sua feição ficou mais seria. James aproveitou que eu já o apoiava para envolver um daqueles braços cheios de músculos em volta de mim, apoiando o rosto em meu cabelo.

– Desculpa, ta? – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, me fazendo apertar as mãos que estavam pousadas em sua camisa. – Sei como você fica quando falo daquilo, mas só queria que não se preocupasse tanto com uma coisa que já passou.

Soltei um suspiro profundo, tanto por sua proximidade quanto por suas palavras.

Faz apenas um ano que conheço os Marotos (argh! Como odeio esse nome), mas minha ligação com eles é mais forte do que muitas pessoas que conheço a minha vida toda (cof, cof, Petunia, cof, cof). Me mudar de Brighton para Londres foi realmente difícil para mim, e aquela primeira semana de aula estava dando tudo errado. Já havia chego no fim da semana, meu celular não despertando, a mulher da secretaria que me atolou com livros, e ainda por cima teve o idiota que esbarrou comigo e teve ainda a audácia de me pedir para almoçar com ele. Confesso que foi um almoço estranho; tinha Sirius, que ficava fazendo piada de tudo e todos, o Remus que o repreendia e o James todo caladão, o que não fazia sentido já que havia sido _ele_ a me convidar para almoçar.

Sei que pode parecer um pouco maldade o que vou dizer, mas as vezes agradecia James ser cego. Ok, ok, péssima pessoa eu sou. Vou arder no inferno e todas essas coisas. Mas esse é o único jeito que James não percebe como eu sou uma completa idiota quando o assunto é ele.

É. Acontece que aquela raivinha que tinha dele no começo por ele ser um arrogante foi sumindo aos poucos conforme mais o conhecia. E o que acontece quando se tem um cara maravilhosamente gostoso que não é um babaca completo? Você se apaixona por ele, é claro!

E eu era apaixonada por James Potter. Era apaixonada por seus cabelos, sua boca, sua voz e obviamente por seu corpo (que eu fazia questão de tocar em cada oportunidade que tivesse). Só não podia dizer apaixonado por seus olhos, pois James nunca os tinha me deixado ver, mas eu nunca perderia as esperanças de que um dia ele confiasse o suficiente em mim.

Agora deixe uma garota apaixonada numa escola onde as pessoas tratam seu foco de paixão como um nada. O que acontece é eu desprezar todos eles (até mesmo o bastardo do Adam, que por mais que tente fingir é igualzinho a todos os idiotas), não ter amigas já que elas acham que apenas por James ser cego e ter dois amigos estranhos podem falar deles com _aquele tonzinho de voz_. Ah, como eu odeio aquele tonzinho de voz. Um não, dois na verdade. Tem os que imediatamente assumem a pose de dó, e os que assumem a de repulsa. Tipo, se liguem! Cegueira não é um alerta de morte, não tem porque terem pena. Se for para ter pena o faça porque existem pessoas ignorantes no mundo (tipo Emmeline Vance e seu grupinho) que tratam pessoas que tem problemas de verdade como lixo. E cara, na boa, se tem pena porque finge que não existe? Sua pena não vale de nada na vida dessas pessoas, só o deixam mais com a idéia de inferioridade.

Tão preocupada em como os outros podiam machucar James eu não pensei que eu própria podia o ferir. Ta certo, não foi exatamente eu e sim o babaca do Diggory, mas ainda sim era eu quem estava saindo com ele, era eu quem causei tudo aquilo.

Não é nem correto dizer que eu escolhi entre James e Amos naquela noite. Escolher alguém consiste em uma competição e não existia competição, sempre seria o James.

Entendo que Amos tenha ficado chateado por eu não ter ido a seu jogo. Entendo que era seu ultimo ano e que queria que eu estivesse lá para ser exibida como seu troféu. Mas o que não entendo e nem aceito é ele ter descontado em James por uma escolha somente minha.

Quando minha raiva por Amos diminuiu um pouco eu fui capaz de notar uma coisa. Que as pessoas nunca entenderiam o porque de eu escolher James ao invés delas. Foi quando parei de ficar com outras pessoas; não precisava delas mesmo, tudo o que me importava era a minha amizade com os garotos. E se algum dia viesse a gostar de alguém mais do que gostava de James eu só ficaria com essa pessoa se ela aceitasse que aqueles três faziam parte da minha vida e que eu simplesmente não podia viver sem eles.

Não foi exatamente o que achei em Adam, já que meus sentimentos por James ainda eram os mesmos, mas exatamente por causa deles que me obriguei a voltar a ficar com alguém. A cada dia eu desconfiava mais que minha queda por James era percebida pelos outros, e desse jeito não levaria muito para que o próprio descobrisse.

– É claro que vou me preocupar com aquilo James – finalmente o respondo; minha voz soa baixa e contem aquele tom levemente choroso que eu assumo toda vez que lembro daquela ocasião – E sinceramente eu _nunca_ vou esquecer.

Esperava uma piada sobre como ele se ofendia quando eu falava daquele jeito, que ele não ficou completamente indefeso e até deu umas porradas também, mas invés disso recebi silencio. Silencio e uma mão envolvendo suavemente meu maxilar, conduzindo minha cabeça para cima.

– Não estou pedindo para que esqueça, mas quero que supere – sua boca tocava levemente minha testa, _sua_ respiração tão suave arrancando _minha_ respiração – O que acontece naquela dia... eu mereci Lily. Não era muito diferente de Diggory antes, talvez até pior. O que aconteceu com minha visão... não foi bom nem de longe, mas pelo menos me fez acordar para o que eu estava me tornando.

Ouço suas palavras em silencio, mal acreditando. James pior que Diggory?

– Se você era pior que Diggory – começo, escolhendo minhas palavras cuidadosamente – isso quer dizer que eu teria te desprezado como desprezo a ele?

– Oh minha querida, você teria absolutamente me repudiado – o tom brincalhão alivia o aperto em meu estomago; ele não ficou mal por falar do passado – E do jeito que você é sutil, teria gritado aos quatro ventos isso.

Do um soco de brincadeira em seu estomago. Seu lindo, lindo estomago... Ok, para!

– E você do jeito que tem cara de arrogante teria ido atrás de mim só para ter o prazer de me deixar nervosa.

O riso de James o sacode, e a mim também já que ainda temos os braços um em volta do outro.

Esse pensamento me faz lembrar de algo. Olho por cima de seu ombro, para onde deveriam estar Sirius e Remus, mas não os vejo.

– Parece que seus comparças te abandonaram parceiro.

– Nem todos eles – James dá um beliscão em me ombro.

Contenho um suspiro. Não quero ser um de seus parceiros.

– Vamos, temos aula – em vez disso resmungo.

– Não, não – ele retira o braço dos meus ombros, mas apenas para que possa segurar meu braço e me impedir de andar. O observo em confusão, até que ele finalmente responde – Vamos ir embora? To sem o menor animo para ter aula.

Hã... deixe-me ver. Ter aula com o entediante do Mr. Robbison ou cabular aula com James Potter?

Que decisão difícil!

* * *

**James Potter**

No final decidimos ir para minha casa, já que dobrar a sra. Evans é algo quase que impossível.

Depois de nos acomodarmos em seu carro, Lily decide passar em dois lugares antes de irmos para minha casa. O primeiro é o supermercado, onde vamos comprar porcarias para passarmos a horas seguintes enfurnados em meu quarto assistindo (ela, pelo menos) todos os filmes que tivermos. Já o segundo lugar Lily não fez questão de me contar.

Enquanto ela vai fazer as coisas que tem que fazer eu fico dentro do carro, cantando desafinado as musicas do Imagine Dragons que ela colocou para tocar.

Outra coisa que adoro nela. Em vez de se prender completamente a musicas pop igual a outras garotas de sua idade, Lily aprecia um bom rock, ou quase rock como ela diria. Imagine Dragons é a sua favorita, embora também ame os Beatles.

Estou numa profunda conexão com o refrão de _Who You Are_ quando a porta bate e o riso de Lily preenche o espaço do carro.

– Não acredito nisso – ela resmunga entre risos – De novo não, Jay!

Ignoro-a totalmente, cantando mais alto:

_– So won't you save us. What we are. Don't look clear. Cause it's all up hill from here._

Em meio ao solo da guitarra, Dan cantando o refrão e o ronco suave do motor quase não escuto seu leve resmungo. Quase.

– Daí-me forças para agüentar esse garoto.

* * *

Quando finalmente entendo qual era o destino secreto de Lily, não há muito que possa fazer para ir contra sua ideia. Não que eu não tente.

– Lil's, por favor não! – uso minha melhor voz dramática para reforçar a minha pose: de joelhos no chão e agarrando as pernas de Lily enquanto ela tenta me afastar. – Se você verdadeiramente se importa com minha saúde mental não vai me fazer vivenciar isso.

Finalmente as garras de Lily (ops, unhas, mas são tão afiadas que nem faz grande diferença) conseguem me afastar.

– Pare de drama, Potter – ela bufa, me empurrando no colchão que colocou no meio do meu quarto – fique quieto pelas próximas duas horas e depois fale alguma coisa.

Penso em resmungar, mas sei que é mais seguro me manter calado e debaixo das cobertas. Então é isso que faço.

Lily ainda demora um pouco para se juntar á mim, talvez colocando o filme de romance que diz ter comprado na locadora. Depois ela agarra minhas mãos e coloca um balde (pipoca, acho) ali enquanto entra debaixo das cobertas.

– Fala sobre o que é pelo menos – não estou exatamente resmungando, mas minha voz não é animada.

Não recebo resposta de imediato, mas depois de alguns segundos sinto Lily se acomodar e se aproximar de mim, a mão envolvendo meu braço e a testa se apoiando no inicio do meu ombro.

– É um filme muito bonito – hump! Garotas. O que é bom mesmo é sangue e porrada. Embora, tecnicamente, eu não possa ver nenhum dos dois. Mas ainda sou homem! – Tem essa garota, que conhece esse garoto e...

– Se apaixonam, algo tenta o separar, mas no final acabam junto com um beijo cinematográfico – a interrompo, com a voz entediada – Nossa, que novidade.

Novamente as garras de Lily entram em ação, se cravando dolorosamente na carne do meu braço.

Ela nem liga para meu grunhido, continuando sua explicação com a voz levemente irritada:

– Sim, sim, eles se apaixonam. Mas não é mais um romancezinho idiota, é também uma ótima comedia sobre como nem sempre estar doente pode...

– Ta só melhorando! Vai me fazer assistir um filme de pessoas com câncer? Deixa eu ver, algum dos dois vai morrer e o outro fica devastado, mas sabe que tem que continuar a viver pois é isso que seu amado iria querer – embora seja tecnicamente uma pergunta, meu tom é afirmativo.

– Para com isso – Lily me dá três tapas, um para cada palavra entrecortada, bufando em seguida – Sim, um deles morre, mas no final não faz grande diferença já que os dois são doentes. MAS, embora seja uma historia com pessoas sobre o câncer, não é sobre o câncer. É sobre como eles se apaixonaram; alias, tem até uma parte em que debocham de coisas sobre pessoas com câncer, como apelam para o pieguismo. E... o garoto tem um melhor amigo quase-cego, que depois fica cedo, então achei que você ia gostar. Sempre vive reclamando sobre não ter filmes sobre pessoas como você.

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito, exagerando minimamente no bico.

– Mas a historia não é sobre ele, é sobre seu amigo.

Sei que Lily não esta brava comigo por criticar o filme que aparentemente gosta muito quando seu riso gostoso chega aos meus ouvidos. Outra coisa para lista de coisas que gosto em Lily: sua risada.

Alias, deveria fazer uma lista. Já estou perdendo a conta de coisas que gosto nela.

– Assiste, Potter.

Um minuto de silencio. Então começamos a gargalhar.

Mais uma coisa para lista (serio, acho que vou precisar da lista mesmo). O modo como ela faz assuntos que antigamente teriam me deixado de mal-humor parecerem coisas banais.

– Ah, você entendeu – resmunga risonha.

Então nos calamos, porque de acordo com o barulho de Shhh! que ela fez o filme esta para começar.

Pode parecer estranho um cego indo assistir um filme, mas o meu assistir é diferente. Na maioria das vezes apenas escuto os diálogos, pois realmente não tenho mais vontade de saber o que acontece, mas quando acontece de eu gostar peço para pessoa que está junto comigo (nunca assisto sozinho) descrever algumas das cenas.

Incrivelmente é o que acontece ali.

Meu sorriso de canto se transforma em uma breve risada quando ouço a piada do principal sobre o amigo cego. Lily descreve brevemente que os três estão em frente a uma casa, tacando ovos no carro da ex-namorada do cego.

E, embora a historia de amor dos principais realmente não seja aquela coisa chata e piegas que estou acostumado, não são á eles que presto atenção. É nas breves aparições do melhor amigo que eu me concentro.

Ele superou seu problema muito melhor que eu, mesmo que ele tenha tido um tempo para isso. Suas reações me divertem; ele não faz muito caso por ser/estar cego, mas o mundo cai quando sua namorada o deixa. Eu o entendo completamente, sinceramente ficar cego é fichinha perto de perder Lily ou os garotos.

Talvez seja por esses pensamentos estarem em minha cabeça que trago Lily mais pra perto, a abraçando forte. Ela nunca foi muito de negar contato físico comigo, e não é agora que muda isso.

– Tem algo errado? – pergunta suavemente; seus dedos brincam distraidamente com os fios da minha nuca.

– Nada não – beijo sua testa, então encaixo meu nariz em seu pescoço – só queria agradecer você. Sabe, por nunca me abandonar como essa tal de Monica.

A pressão de seus braços ao meu redor aumenta.

– Obvio que não – então dá uma risada debochada – E Deus me livre meu carro ser bombardeado por ovos.

No meio da risada paro um segundo para respirar fundo. É quando sinto seu perfume.

Também é o momento em que uma mão minha escorrega de seu ombro para suas costas quase na curva do quadril, se possível a apertando mais contra mim.

Praticamente em meu colo. Como Sirius não cansa de provocar.

_"Serio, nenhum melhor amigo se agarra que nem vocês dois sem que tenham uma amizade colorida ou tesão reprimido"_de repente as palavras de Sirius cutucam minha mente me sobressaltando a tal ponto que antes que perceba minhas mãos se firmam na cintura de Lily (que não sei como nunca parei para dar atenção, mesmo tendo passado as mãos varias vezes ali), a empurrando para longe de mim.

Ela faz um ruído de surpresa, em seguida o chacoalhar do colchão indica que seu corpo caiu pesadamente ali.

– James! Mas que merda...

Me desligo de suas palavras, levando as mãos inconscientemente aos cabelos para os bagunçar.

Por favor que eu esteja errado. Por favor que não sinta mesmo atração pela minha melhor amiga. Por favor que isso não foda nossa amizade.

Oh, merda. Isso vai completamente foder nossa amizade.

* * *

_Pra quem achou muito forçado essa percepção repentina do James sobre a atração que ele sente pela Lily não se preocupem que vou tentar explicar melhor no proximo capitulo._


End file.
